For That Which is Lost
by Greyhawk750
Summary: Can Ross ever be the same again, after a tragic accident? Cheesy summary I know. Please RR!
1. There's Been an Accident

**There's Been an Accident**

With trembling hands, Rachel slowly unlocked the door to Ross' apartment, trying to decide on how to give him terrible news. She paced nervously around the apartment as she tried to form and formulate what she would say to him, and how she could make all of this easier.. well, as easy as could be expected, anyway. He was still at the University, no doubt giving another boring lecture and thought about calling him, but figured this is the kind of news, that had to be delivered in person.

She tried to reach Monica on her cell phone, but she and Chandler were out of town, on their way to Vermont, and either the phone was off or outside of the area. She stopped pacing, long enough to pull out a compact mirror, as Ross hated it when she was crying, and she needed to be the strong one, right now.. strong for him, and Monica. The dreadful words kept ringing in her ear 'There's been an accident... there's been an accident...there's been an accident'.

Meanwhile, Ross was at Central Perk, getting some coffee and humming a happy tune. He and Rachel had just gotten back together, for the 100th time, and he couldn't be happier, as Gunther was glaring and muttering behind the counter. He couldn't stand to see Ross happy, and he certainly could not stand seeing Ross happy, being with Rachel. He often ridiculed Ross, but underneath, he was quite jealous, wishing he could be Ross, for just one day. To know what it was like to hold Rachel, be held by her, and the feel of her moist lips, pressed against his own.

Rachel was sitting down on the sofa, once again trying to find a way to break the news to him. She knew it was not going to be easy, and knew that Ross would be devastated and would just fall apart, but she vowed she would herself, she would put everything back together, piece by piece.

She swallowed hard, and bit her lips to keep her emotions in check. There would be time for that later, right now she just needed to be here for Ross, and do whatever she could to ease the pain that was about to be inflicted.

She wished that she had a magic wand, and could just freeze time, so she would not have to be the one to drop a huge bombshell on him, or better yet, a magic wand that would just reverse time and space. Her cell phone started to ring, and glancing at the caller ID she could see it was Monica.

She sighed and hesitated, but finally picked up and spoke 'Monica, I think you guys should postpone your trip and come back home'. Monica laughed and said 'It took us 6 months to plan this trip, Rach'. Rachel simply repeated that they needed to turn around and come back, right that very second. Monica asked what was going on and Rachel said 'Please Monica, no questions right now. Just know that you need to come home'. The firmness in Rachel's voice took Monica by surprise, as she was not the confrontational type, as she told Chandler to turn the car around. 'I wish you'd tell me what this is all about'.

'I will', Rachel said, 'When you come back home' and they both said goodbye. 'One down', Rachel sighed glancing at the clock, wondering where Ross was as he was normally home by this time. She didn't have to wait much longer as Ross came skipping up the stairs, opening the door and setting his briefcase as Rachel sighed, stepping into the living room, from the bedroom. 'Hey, Rach what are you doing here', he greeted as he lightly kissed her forehead and proceeded to tell her about his day.

'You won't believe this', Ross began, 'Somebody in the lecture actually compared Barney the Dinosaur to Dino. I mean there's no comparison.. Dino could totally kick Barney's ass, don't you think'. When Rachel didn't offer one of her trademark sarcastic comments about dinosaurs, he asked if everything was ok. Rachel knew it had to be done, as she looked up at Ross, as her eyes started to water and said 'No, honey. Not really'

Ross asked what was wrong, as Rachel tenderly took his hand and led him to the sofa, as they sat down, Ross watching her intently. Rachel cleared her throat, as she usually did before saying something important and said 'Your parents and Ben were going to the zoo today'. Ross nodded and said 'Yeah, I was supposed to take him, but forgot about the lecture today. I hope Ben wasn't too much trouble'. Rachel tried to keep from crying as she just squeezed Ross' hands and said 'Honey, something happened today, on the way to the zoo'.

Ross felt his heart racing and asked what happened, and Rachel said as they were crossing the intersection, a car ran a red light and hit their car. Ross' eyes grew wide and said 'Was anybody hurt' as Rachel nodded and Ross asked what hospital they were at. 'Honey... they... they died', was the response. Ross stood up, not believing what he was hearing and said 'Who? Who died'? Rachel swallowed again and said 'All of them, baby'


	2. Disbelief

**Disbelief**

Ross staggered backwards, as he felt his entire world crashing all around him. 'No', he cried out, shaking his head, not wanting to believe what he just heard. 'You're wrong. You must have made a mistake, it couldn't be them... I talked with Ben on the phone just this morning' Rachel went over to him, tightly wrapping her arms around him and whispered 'I know you did, and I am so very sorry'. Ross broke free and said 'No, this isn't happening. There must be some mistake, a joke, or something. My God, Rachel, please tell me you're wrong. Tell me your lying to me... tell me anything. I forgive you Rachel, just tell me this isn't real'

'Honey, I would never... not ever joke about something like this', she gently insisted. Ross broke down, in heart-breaking sobs as he took the drink he was holding, threw it against the wall, as it shattered into countless shards of glass. In a blind rage, Ross grabbed a plate and smashed it against the wall, as well as a book, CD case and anything else he could get his hands on. Rachel went over to him, and just held him, trying to keep him from totally demolishing the apartment, and injuring himself.

'Wait a minute' Ross said as he broke free from Rachel, 'How long did you know about this'. Rachel replied that Ross left his cell phone at her apartment the night before, and the hospital called a few hours prior. 'What', Ross shouted obviously upset, 'You've known about this for SEVERAL HOURS and didn't think to CALL ME. Do you really think my job is more important than my family'. Rachel shook her head and said 'Oh no, of course not. I'm sorry... I just didn't want to tell you over the phone. I didn't want you to have to hear this, and be by yourself... I wanted to tell you in person, so I could be here for you'.

'I'm sorry Rachel', Ross sobbed, 'I didn't mean to take it out on you. Please don't hate me, Rachel'. Rachel tenderly reached out, holding him and said 'Shhhh. It's ok You don't have anything to apologize for' She just sat there with Ross, holding him, as he was crying uncontrollably, as Rachel was trying to give him words of support and comfort. She would have given anything and everything she could, to take away the pain, and to make him smile again

'This is my fault, I was supposed to take Ben', Ross lamented in between sobs. Rachel gently stroked the back of his neck and said 'No sweetie, it's not your fault'. Ross insisted that if he kept his promise to Ben, then his parents would not have had to take him, and all three of them would be alive. Rachel tried to assure him that he was not to blame 'Oh, sweetie you have to believe me. This is not your fault' She sat there with him, for what seemed like an eternity, and as soon as Ross stopped crying, a few seconds later, he would start again.

It was getting rather late, as Rachel suggested they try to get some sleep and helped Ross from the sofa and escorted him to the bedroom, as they both lie down, under the blankets, as she puts her hand on Ross' shoulder, and give him a gentle kiss. 'You don't mind staying', Ross asked as Rachel simply squeezed his shoulder and whispered 'Not at all'. Ross leaned in to kiss Rachel, and she smiled and said 'not tonight, sweetie. You're upset right now, and this isn't a good idea'. Ross laid back down, feeling dejected and said 'Don't you love me'.

'Of course I do', she replied. Ross sighed and apologized, saying he didn't know what came over him. 'It's ok, honey. I do love you, more than you will ever know'. Ross drifted to sleep, uneasily and a few hours later, was awoken during a nightmare, and started to cry again. 'Oh baby, it's ok', Rachel comforted, as she put her arms around him, gently trying to coax him back to sleep. Neither Ross or Rachel slept for the rest of the night, and in the morning, heard banging at the door and Monica shouting 'Rachel, are you here'. Ross looked at her and said 'She doesn't know, does she'. And all Rachel could do was shake her head.


	3. I Want to see my son

**I want to see my son**

Rachel looked at Ross, as they sighed and quickly got dressed and answered the door, inviting Monica and Chandler inside. Monica was annoyed that their special weekend was ruined and said 'Ok so what's the big emergency, and this better be a BIG emergency' She saw the look on Ross and Rachel's faces and knew it was a big emergency, as Rachel wiped her eyes, and asked them to sit down. Monica looked at Chandler with fear in her eyes, and he took her hand as they made their way over to the sofa.

After a few moments Chandler spoke and asked the question Monica was too afraid of asking 'What's going on, Rachel'. Rachel sighed and said 'I'm so sorry to ruin your weekend, and I wouldn't have done this if it was not important'. Rachel knew this wouldn't be easy, but knew it had to be done and continued 'We have very bad news, and I...we didn't want to have to tell you this over the telephone'. Rachel had spent the past 18 hours trying to push her feeling and emotions to the back of her mind, trying to focus her strength for Ross, but now she could no longer hide them and started to sob, as Ross just reached out to her, holding her, and crying himself.

Rachel didn't quite know how to to tell her, and didn't even know if she could tell them... tell them that her parents and nephew were gone and never coming back, again. Monica got off the sofa, went over to her brother and best friend, as they huddled together in a group hug, as Chandler joined them. They just sat there, holding onto each other in a warm, loving embrace as Rachel looked at Monica and knew that she needed to be told, and collected her thoughts and said 'Honey.. you're parents and Ben are... they're...' Rachel could not find the strength to finish the sentence, but she didn't have to. Monica and Chandler looked at her, and her eyes finished the sentence for her.

'A...are you sure? I... I mean, are you sure', Monica stammered, as her eyes began to water, as Rachel could only nod. 'OH MY GOD', Monica cried out as Chandler had a stunned look on his face, as he went over to Monica, quietly holding her as she was crying, asking how all of this happened, and Rachel explained that it was a car wreck. 'Oh honey, I'm so sorry', Rachel consoled as she took her best friend in her arms, hugging her, and gently brushing a strand of hair from her face.

'Does Carol and Susan know', Chandler asked and was greeted by silence. 'Carol. I had completely forgotten', Rachel thought to herself, and only shook her head in response to his question. 'I want to see my son', Ross said as he walked towards the door. Rachel went over to him, took his hand and guided him back to the living room and in a soft voice said 'No you don't, sweetie'. Ross eyes grew wide in anger over the fact that Rachel would deny him the right to see his son and said 'Damn you and how DARE you tell me what I want or not. I want to see my son, and I am going to see my son'. Rachel nodded and said 'Ok honey, but I'm going with you', and Monica replied that she was going as well, followed by Chandler who stated the same. 'Ross wants to see his son and I want to see my Nephew and parents'. Ross quickly went to retrieve a small stuffed dinosaur and for once nobody ridiculed him for that, as each one needed to do what they could, to have peace of mind. Rachel gently laid a comforting hand on Ross' shoulder and said 'Honey, I just want you to remember them as they were.. not as they are'. After a few nervous moments, they leave the apartment.


	4. You are not alone

**You are not alone**

The following week had come and gone in a blur, as Ross numbly went thru the paces and put himself in auto-pilot mode, as funeral and memorial services were hastily arranged. And despite the protests of Rachel and the rest of the gang, Ross had opted to handle everything by himself. Rachel had warned him not to go to the morgue and view the bodies of his son and parents, and now he wished he had listened to her. He tried to get the image out of his head and kept telling himself, 'That's not my son. That's not my parents', as if he was trying to convince himself that none of this was real.

He had just gotten off the phone with the funeral home, confirming the services for Ben, which was the next day and for his parents, which was the day after. Rachel went over, gently reaching out to him, took his hand and guided him to the sofa. 'Sit down for a few minutes', she softly commanded. Ross did as he was told, as Rachel sat down next to him as she continued and said 'Don't you think you're taking on too much? I mean I don't see how you do it. This would be too much for anybody to deal with, alone'. Ross just stared at his feet as Rachel gently placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up, forcing him to make eye contact and said 'It's ok Ross... it's ok. You don't have to be Superman, and you don't have to pretend to be strong for the rest of us. There's nothing wrong with saying you need help. It's ok to let your guard down, sweetie'

Rachel knew Ross better than anybody... perhaps even better than Ross knew himself. She knew Ross would take on the brunt of the responsibility, just so he wouldn't have time to think about it. 'There is so much that still needs to be done', Ross protested as Rachel nodded in agreement. She put her arm around him, drawing him close to her and said 'No, I know there is sweetie. But even so, you need to take some time out and take care of yourself. I mean you're not eating and you're hardly sleeping, and that's not good, honey. That's not healthy'. She paused and added 'Like I said, you don't need to carry around all of this weight by yourself. You have me and everybody else who want to help you Ross. You don't need to do this alone'.

Rachel gently helped Ross off the sofa, saying they were both tired and could use a good night sleep. They slipped under the covers, as Rachel turned and gave Ross a kiss, soothingly stroked his arm, telling him to think about what she said, as they drifted off to sleep. Rachel awoke in the middle of the night and discovered Ross was not in bed. She frantically reached for her robe and threw it on, afraid Ross had gone and done something stupid. She froze when she saw the back door was ajar, and saw Ross leaning on the balcony railing, looking at a photograph of Ben, under the light of the full moon, which hung brightly overhead

Her heart just about broke in half, seeing Ross like this and desperately wanted to say something... anything that would perhaps bring him some comfort or peace on mind, but she could not find the words. She quietly went over to the balcony, and just stood behind him, looking at the picture, over his shoulder. She gently wrapped her arms around Ross, from behind and after a few moments, she spoke and said 'That's a great picture'. Ross nodded wordlessly as Rachel kissed his shoulder and said 'And Ben was lucky to have such a great dad'

Ross started to sob and Rachel felt like kicking herself for not choosing her wording better, as this was certainly not her intentions. Rachel just hugged Ross tighter as he continued to cry and said 'I still think I'll see him come running thru the door, and when he doesn't, it's as if I lost him all over again'. Rachel buried her head in Ross' shoulder, and nodded as tears started to fill her own eyes. Rachel gently held Ross, caressing his back, as he struggled to regain his composure and she whispered 'You've been trying to be strong long enough. Let me be the strong one for a while' She knew that showing emotion was something Ross very seldom did, but also knew that his denial was not the answer, either.

She stayed out there with Ross for quite some time, as the first rays of morning light started to peak across the distant horizon. She gently tugged on Ross' hand as she led him back inside and whispered 'We still have some time before we need to leave. Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll wake you in an hour or so'. Ross said he wasn't sleepy as Rachel ran her hand across his cheek and said 'Sweetie, you have to be. Please try and get some sleep'. Ross climbed back into the bed, as Rachel sat next to him, just holding him trying to encourage him to close his eyes. She knew nothing she said or did would, or even could ease the pain that he felt, but it didn't stop her from trying.

After some gentle coaxing from Rachel, Ross was able to fall back asleep as she just stayed there with him. holding him. She let him sleep for another few hours, before gently nudging him awake, saying it was time to get up. Ross sat up on the foot of the bed as Rachel asked if there was anything she could do for him, and he just shook his head. Rachel hugged him and left the room so he could change. Rachel gave him a few minutes, and when Ross didn't come out of the room, she went over and lightly knocked on the door and asked if she could come in.

When there was no answer, she quietly opened the door to find Ross staring out the window, holding his tie in his hand. 'Oh, honey. Come here', she coaxed as she took his hand, and helped him put the tie on. She gave him a peck on the cheek, gave a sad smile and said 'Sweetie, it's time for us to go'. Ross shook his head and said 'I can't do this'. Rachel took Ross' hand and leaned forward, whispering 'I know this will be the hardest thing you will ever do. But you're not going to go thru this alone...I promise you'. She took his hand and walked with him to a taxi that was already waiting, by the curb.

She opens the door and motions for Ross to get in, and she scoots next to him, shutting the door and telling the driver to go to the funeral home. He looked back, mumbled his condolences as he started the car, and pulled onto the street. The ride to the funeral home was uneventful, and Ross and Rachel got out of the car, as Rachel hands the driver the fare. Susan sees Ross, runs over to him in tears and just engulfs him in a hug. He was not expecting that from Susan, and he was genuinely touched by her concern and for once, had nothing but compassion for her. 'How are you doing, Ross', she asked.

'I'm...I...I'll be ok' he stammered, trying to stifle the tears he could feel building up. He asked how they were doing and Susan sighed and said 'Carol isn't doing very good right now, at all'. Carol. The first true love of Ross' life and the mother of his son. Ross gave Susan a quick kiss on the cheek, excused himself and went over to where Carol was standing. Her eyes were so full of tears she didn't even see Ross approach, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Oh, Ross', she sobbed as he hugged her. She wiped her eyes, asking why this happened. 'I don't know. I spent the past week asking myself that very question', he replied while choking back tears. 'It's not right. Parents are not supposed to have to bury their children', she lamented as Ross nodded his agreement. Susan came by, saying they were getting ready to start and Ross turned to Carol and said 'You know, Rachel told me that I'm not in this alone. If you guys need or want anything, please let us know'. Both Susan and Carol hug Ross thanking him, before entering the funeral home.

They go inside as a taxi approaches, and Chandler gets out, helps Monica out as they walk to where Rachel is standing, and a few moments later, Phoebe and Joey arrive in Phoebe's taxi. Ross goes back to where Rachel is standing, as she asked if Susan and Carol were doing ok, and Ross could only nod. Rachel asked Monica how she was doing, but was told it didn't quite sink in, just yet. 'Honey, I think we need to go inside', Rachel said. Ross froze, unable to move as Rachel took his right arm, and Phoebe took his left arm and walked inside with him.


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

_Author's Note: I appreciate all the great feedback and responses, and apologize it has taken me so long to update, but having so many things going on, I rarely had the time to write. But without further ado, here is the next chapter_

Rachel tightly gripped Ross' arm as the funeral director escorted them to the room, with everybody else just steps behind. As they walk he said 'We have a Chaplain, in case anybody needs to talk with somebody'. Rachel thanked him, as he nodded solemnly. Rachel released her grip and slowly entered the room, as Ross froze in his tracks, not able to take his eyes off the small casket that was placed on the far end of the room, with a lost and confused look on his face. Rachel glances back and goes over to Ross, taking his hand, giving it a gentle tug, as he followed her inside.

They all file next to the casket that held his son, which was mercifully closed. Ross didn't think he could bear having to look at his son lying down in that dreadful compartment. 'You know Ben is not really in there, right', Phoebe whispered as Ross asked what she meant. 'Well that's his body, but Ben isn't in there...he's in Heaven'. Tears poured down his face, as he kissed her cheek, thanking her for the comment. He wanted to believe that, but from a logical and scientific standpoint, he doubted her. How could he believe in something that could not be scientifically proven? But at the same time, he wanted to believe Ben was in a better world. He struggled with these conflict of opinions as he knelt down, kissing the casket and whispered 'Where ever you are, I love you'

It's about an hour and a half later, and people slowly leave, pausing to offer their condolences to Ross. He just numbly stood there, unable to take his eyes off the casket, and oblivious to anything and everybody else. Soon everybody leaves, and it's just Ross and Rachel left in the room. She was not sure what she could do, and just stood next to him, gently rubbing his shoulders. Some men came to move the casket to the adjacent cemetery, and Rachel quickly grabs Ross' hand, taking him out of the room, as she did not want him to have to watch.

'Are you hungry', she asked as they walked back to the car. Ross doesn't answer and just lightly shakes his head. 'You really need to eat something, sweetie', Rachel gently offered as Ross said he didn't have much of an appetite. 'Ok, honey', she softly whispered as they got in the taxi and instructed the driver back to the apartment. Not a word was spoken the entire trip home as Ross got out of the car, saying he was going for a walk.

Rachel hurriedly paid the cab fare, went over to Ross and said 'I'm going with you'. Ross thanked her for the offer, but said he just needed some time alone. 'Honey, you don't need to be alone right now. None of us do, so please let me go with you'. Rachel walked with him to the park, watching other fathers play catch and Frisbee with their kids, knowing he would never have another chance to do that with his own son.

'I'm a lousy father' he said bitterly. Rachel turned to face him, and with a hint of anger said 'No you are not and I don't EVER want you to think that'. They sat down on the cool grass as Ross said 'I never took Ben to the park to throw the ball around. I never did anything with him'. She smiled and said 'You are a great father, Ross. Nothing will ever take that away'. They sit there for a few more moments, before Rachel suggest they go back to the apartment and get a good night sleep


	6. Don't Shut Me Out

Sorry for the extreme lack of updates. I hope to be updating more frequently now that my life is some-what normal, again. And I promised that future chapters will be longer

**Don't Shut Me Out**

Rachel takes Ross hand, as Rachel stopped to hail a taxi, but Ross stopped her. 'Do you mind if we walked'? Rachel smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze and said 'I don't mind at all'. Ross was remarkably silent as they made the 2 mile walk from the park, passing by Central Perk. Rachel stopped and asked Ross if he wanted to go in, and he thought for a second and just lightly shook his head. Rachel turn around as to face him and said 'Are you ok'?

Ross stared at her and said 'I just buried my son today, how do you think I am'. He saw the look in her face and immediately softened his stance and said 'I'm sorry, Rachel. You've been with me every second of this and I don't know why I'm taking this out on you'. Rachel simply smiled and said 'No apology needed'. They continued the walk back to the apartment and got half-way up the stairs, stopped and said 'I need to see Monica'

Rachel nodded and replied 'Ok, sweetie. But let's not stay too long, we need to get some rest'. They stop by Monica and Chandler's apartment, knock on the door but there was no answer. Ross knocked loudly, but still no answer. 'I'm worried about her', he said as Rachel slipped her arm around him and said 'I'm sure she's ok. She's with Chandler and he'll make sure she's ok, just like I'll make sure you're ok'.

Ross nodded as they walked back to their apartment. Rachel announced that she was going to make some dinner, but Ross just mumbled he didn't have an appetite. 'But you like Tuna casserole, right', Rachel said as Ross just laid his jacket on the chair and shrugged. Rachel made her way over to Ross and said 'Please don't shut me out. Let me help you'. Ross looked at her and said 'I love you Rachel, but you can't fix this. You can't bring them back. Nobody can'

'I know that, Ross. I just hate to see you like this', she commented. Ross nodded and said 'Yeah, me too', he paused and said 'Thank you for being here for me'.


	7. We'll Be OK

**We'll Be OK**

It was about half an hour later, as Ross and Rachel were still sitting on the sofa. Ross got up and began to pace around the apartment. Rachel got up, went over to Ross, and gently took his hand and said 'If you keep pacing around like that, you're going to wear a hole in the floor'. It was her way to try and lighten the mood, even if only for a few seconds or so.

Ross cracked a small smile at the lame joke and at her attempt to cheer him up. Seeing him smile filled Rachel's heart with a warm feeling. To her it was the most beautiful sight in the entire world. 'Thanks, Rach' Ross whispered as he leaned in, and they shared a kiss. She smiled as she walked towards the kitchen and began to rummage around the freezer. 'So how about dinner', she asked

Ross thought for a few seconds and instead reached for his jacket and tossed Rachel her jacket and asked 'Why don't we go out for a few'. She put on hr jacket and said 'Sure, but not for too long, ok'. Ross nodded as Rachel approached him, put her arm around him and whispered 'You don't have to, you know. If you just want to stay in, that's fine too. Whatever you want to do'

They both walked down the stairs, to the curb to hail a taxi. A car that was waiting at a red light was playing Ben's favorite song, as as much as Ross tried he could not stop the tears. They just sit down on the front stoops, as Rachel rests her head on hi shoulder, gently running her fingers through her hair. She released her grip and said 'Why don't we stay in, tonight? I'll make anything you want for dinner. OK'?

'Yeah, that's probably a good idea. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty beat', he replied.

Rachel gently helped Ross up, as they walked back into the apartment, closing the door behind them. Ross took off his jacket and casually tossed it on an empty chair and just walked into the other room, closing the door behind him. Rachel was unsure of what to do, and opted to give him some space and took some meat out of the refrigerator and tossed them into a pan, and turned a knob on the stove.

A few minutes later, she walked to the back room gently knocking on the door and said 'Ross, baby are you hungry'. A few moments Ross emerged, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. which Rachel didn't fail to notice. He didn't say a word, and just sat down on the sofa, as Rachel joined him, and put her arm around him.

'It's ok, sweetie', she softly whispered, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze. They sat in silence for about 30 minutes, each one lost in their own thoughts. They are drawn back from their thoughts by the beeping of the timer, indicating the food was ready. Rachel leaned in, gave Ross a quick kiss as she went to the kitchen, grabbed some oven mitts and retrieved a pot-roast from the oven, and set it down on the counter and poured them each a drink.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Ross went to answer it to find Monica and Chandler as he invited them inside. Chandler hugged Ross and said 'If you guys need anything, and I mean anything, you let me or Phoebe know'. Ross blinked back the tears as he nodded as Monica and Rachel hugged in the kitchen.

A few moments later, and they all gather at the kitchen table, but nobody is eating. Ross picks at his place, as Monica just sits quietly, with Chandler sitting next to her. They sit there for a few hours, as Rachel asked 'Is there anything we can do for you guys'?

Monica just shook her head as Chandler reached over, took her hand and said 'We'll be ok'. After they eat, they gather in the living room as Monica reaches for a bag and pulls something out. She handed Ross Ben's coloring book, and said he left it at their apartment when he spent the night, a few weeks prior'. Ross wasn't able to take it, but Rachel stepped in, and accepted it and thank them both.

'Anybody feel like getting out for a while', Chandler suggested. Ross shrugged and said 'Sure'. Chandler turned to Monica and said 'You wanna stop for some coffee'. She thought for a moment, and nodded. Rachel reached for their coats and closed the door behind them, and walked the 3 blocks to the coffee house.

They all filed into Central Perk and took their usual places as Chandler walked over to the counter. 'Are you sure that you're OK', Ross asked his sister who nodded and replied 'I will be'.

Rachel smiled and said 'We all will be'.

They stay for another cup of coffee, before saying goodnight.


End file.
